


Snow Falls Like Tears

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Community: discoveredinalj, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Big boys don't cry.Possible major character death... or not.  The interpretation of 'lost' is left to the reader's imagination.  :)





	Snow Falls Like Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 8 of Discoveredinalj's "Discovered in the Bleak Midwinter" Challenge, 2017. My prompt was “In the bleak midwinter.”

~*~

  


I stand alone beneath a streetlight, face turned up to the sky, lashes wet with falling snow. At least that’s what I tell myself. Snow. It has to be snow. I haven’t cried since I was a child. My father beat that weakness out of me at an early age.

No matter how great my pain, no tear ever slips free.

And yet...

The water trickling down my cheeks falls faster than snow melts on half-frozen flesh. My eyes burn hotter than the sun.

Big boys don’t cry...

But I’ll weep for you, Ray.

I can’t believe I’ve lost you.


End file.
